What Went Wrong?
by Brook Uchiha-Spark Alchemist
Summary: Karlos was suppose to be a normal student. But when two of his friends act up he soon figures out he is a demigod. He doesnt know who his father is. He gets two choices. Will he make the right decision? Rated T for violence, mild swearing, and because i'm troll-ish.
1. Chapter 1: Whats with the Arrows?

**Hiyas! This is my second fanfiction. My first is a Naruto fanfic called **_**The Hyuga Goes Bad. **_**Bad name I know, but this is my second and I want it to be good! I don't know about it. This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic. Well, enjoy. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own any Percy Jackson settings, characters, or main names from the book series. Rick Riordan does.**

_-Line-break-_

Karlos Avory was an innocent kid. Well, if you call sending an explosive into the school bus _innocent_. Let's start from the beginning. Karlos was a Latino boy who went to Marktains high school in Manhattan. He was in grade ten. It was a private school for troubled adolescence kids. He was probably ten times the trouble than the rest.

He was expelled from seven different schools, and he _really_ liked the school he went to. He didn't want to be expelled again. Plus, he had friends there. Two friends named Luke and Ramon. Luke was a white boy who was shy until you brought up something he knew well, and Ramon was an Indian looking kid who didn't act Indian at all.

So anyway, Karlos was at a school trip to the Central Park Zoo. They were walking into the zoo when someone pulled on his shirt sleeve. He fell over and was dragged behind the bus. When he readjusted his hat he looked to see Luke and Ramon.

"Hey guys. If we're going to sneak away, I'm all for it." Karlos said, standing up.

His friends looked at each other and laughed. Then turned all serious again and started at Karlos. "Karlos Avory, do as we please and you will have power better than ever."

Karlos looked at them like they took crazy pills. Then laughed nervously. "Ha, you're trying to get me back for not getting you guys the pudding in the café, right?

The two looked at him. "If you do not come by choice, you shall come by force."

The two drew swords out of no where and glared at Karlos. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have a sword. He didn't have _any _weapon. Suddenly, he jumped up and knew what to do.

_-Line-break-_

Karlos dove away from the bus just before a sword cut his arm. He kept dodging the attacks from his friends while wondering, _why would they attack me?!_

Just then, Ramon jumped after Karlos. Without any warning, he had his sword to Karlos' neck, but a miracle happened. Two arrows sprouted from Ramon's neck. He fell over, dead at Karlos' feet. He turned to Luke, who hissed and evaporated into smoke.

_I see I chose wisely as my prosper_

This voice made Karlos' eyes widen. He swore he heard it before, when he was a baby or something. Maybe it was his father's voice? No. It can't be. Wishful thinking. He grabbed an arrow from Ramon's neck and threw it at the bus, causing it to explode.

Karlos didn't give a second thought. He ran home.

_-Line-Break-_

**Hoped you liked it! I'll post chapter 2 next Friday or Saturday. Guess who he's the son of? Pretty obvious, but still guess! I created a bitstrip comic for this, the link in on my profile. Check it out. It's only 5 panels, but the next one will be 7-8 hopefully. BYE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wait Who are you?

**HEY WASSAP?! Ha! I realized my last chapter was about 500 words shorter than I usually have it at. Sorry D: Good news, I'm doing the next one now and I hope its extra long. Bad news, RELIGION TEST TODAY! I didn't really study either. Yea….. Bad high school me! Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON/HEROES OF OLYMPUS! Although, I do own my OC's and I WISH I owned iPods. Man I'd be rich.**

* * *

Karlos arrived home about an hour later. He sprinted the whole way. He would've been home sooner because he usually takes the bus, but he wasn't waiting the rest of the day to bolt home. He had seriously _no clue _what happened with the bus. Or the arrows. Or his friends. Or _anything _that day for that matter.

He thought he was home free, but he remembered his mom wasn't home and he forgot his keys inside. A small mistake after the whole bus-thing, but now he can't get in his apartment. What made things worse was he was home three hours early. His mom won't be home until one. _Shit! Pull yourself together Karlos!_

He figured he'd have to wait for his mom, when he heard the elevator down the hall go _ding!_ He turned around quickly because of his newfound paranoia. All he saw was an old friend of his. He always called him Floppster because of his hat, but his real name is Fernando.

"Oh, hey Floppster." Karlos said casually.

Fernando was huffing, like _he_ also ran the whole way. They weren't close friends anymore. He kind of drifted to Luke and Ramon. Well, besides the fact they tried to _kill _him today.

"Where…did…you go…man?" Fernando said between huffs.

Karlos just stared at him. "Dude I left. Did you _not notice _an _exploding BUS?"_

Fernando glared half-heartedly. "Well you shouldn't have stayed behind. Now let's get out of here."

Karlos just started confused. He just ran an hour home, and now he was just supposed to run off again? This guy was as crazy as a five year old with an espresso. "Come again?"

Fernando just looked at him seriously; a poker face plastered on his face. "Duh I'm serious! We have to leave! They can _sense _us right now!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! _Who_ can sense us?"

Fernando rolled his eyes like he was thinking, _is this guy serious?_

"Just go pack man! We have to drive!"

Karlos sighed. "I'm locked out. If you can pick a lock, then—OH MY GODS!"

Fernando kicked the door and it flew open, right to the back wall by the TV. Was this kid that strong? If he was that strong, why did he get picked on so much? Why didn't he just beat the shit out of people?

Fernando ran inside, and then popped his head out the door. "Are you gunna walk in any time soon?"

Karlos shook himself out of his trance and ran inside the apartment. He walked to his bedroom and dumped the contents of his backpack out on his bed. He stuffed three t-shirts, four jeans, and a couple hats. He also packed a water bottle, and ate the rest of the ice-cream in the freezer. Who knows how long he'll be gone?

After he finished everything, he glanced at Fernando again. "So Floppster, where we headed?"

Fernando sighed. "Were you _not _listening? Just… just come on lets go!"

* * *

Fernando pulled Karlos out of the apartment and ran to the elevator, pushed the button, and ran inside when the doors opened. The trip to the lobby was quiet, until the elevator went _ding_ and the doors opened once again. Fernando pulled Karlos outside the building and rummaged through his bag.

"What are you looking for?"

Fernando didn't respond. He then pulled a golden coin from his bag. Karlos gaped. "Dude, you have _gold?_"

Fernando rolled his eyes. "Not for you! The taxi."

Karlos was pretty sure that New York taxis didn't accept gold coins, but he didn't bother telling Fernando that. Instead he watched the other boy chant a couple lines in another language and drop the coin on the asphalt. Instead of clattering on the ground, it sank into the pavement and grey smoke started to form.

"What the hell is that?" Karlos yelled.

Soon, a fully formed grey taxi was in front of them. Fernando spoke with the drivers and gave them a few more golden coins, then popped open the back door. He shoved Karlos in the back and nervously looked behind himself. The boy quickly climbed in the taxi and told the driver to step on it.

Karlos tuned out the driver—which he later found out it was _three_ drivers—the best he could. He wanted to take all this in. About five or ten minutes later the car suddenly stopped, almost flinging Karlos into the front seat. Fernando pushed the door open and hurried out of the car. Karlos got out the other side and shut the door. The taxi sped away in a blur. He crossed the street with Fernando and walked up a hill.

On the top of the hill was a bunch of pine trees'. On had some golden fur on one of the branched with… purple wires around the base? There was an arch that had Greek letter above. Karlos's eyes seemed to decipher it, and it read Camp Half-Blood. What's that? Fernando pulled him along and through the arch, and he swore he heard something roar. It was hard to see his surroundings because his friend kept pulling him to a big blue house about four stories tall. They ran inside and were greeted by a man in a wheelchair, and a fat guy with a leopard print shirt.

"Oh, hello Fernando. Ah, who is this boy?" the guy in the wheelchair asked.

"Chiron… this is… Kar…los…" Fernando huffed.

The wheelchair-guy—Chiron—looked at Karlos with newfound interest. "You don't say? Well I think a proper introduction is in order.

Chiron's wheelchair started to shimmer, then completely glow. He started to stand up and get taller, and taller. Karlos thought he was just wearing long pants, but he grew taller. Soon, he had a horse's ass.

"Hello Karlos Avory. I am Chiron, Trainer of Heroes."

* * *

**HUUUUUUH? LOVE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? LOVE IT? Loool. So how do you like it? I asked that just now but still :D See? It's exactly (from word) 1,000 words! I'm so happy I made it longer. I wanted Chiron to sound really blunt, like "The gods are real" but that's too blunt, and it doesn't sound like him. Who liked Fernando? Guess what? SPOILER ALERT! He's a satyr! Lol. Soooo yea. I don't know what to type anymore. BYE! I'll make the comic on bitstrip later today… maybe. It took forever to do the last one L if I do it the link will be labeled on my profile. KAY! BYE!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**….**

**=D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Son of Who?

**Hey everyone! Im making this on my iPod and at 10-11am. So please dismiss my spelling errors. Have fun with the Chapter! May not be too long unless im on a roll. :D**

* * *

_"Hello Karlos_ _Avory. I am Chiron, Trainer of Heroes"_

And thats when Karlos fainted. He thought it wasn't like him to faint in front of a guy in a wheelchair, but after all thats happened he couldn't care less.

A few hours later, Karlos awoke in a hospital-like room. Then he realized it was the imnfermary, so it would look like a hospital. He tried to sit up but he must have fallen on his spine directly, because it was killing him. He looked around the room and spotted a blonde girl with curly hair, tanned skin, and startling grey eyes.

She walked over and stuck out her hand. "Hey, I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

After everything, he didnt bother yelling that the gods didnt exist, but the girl-Annabeth- seemed 100% sure. Plus after some guy called himself Chiron, the man who lived thousands of years ago training heroes, he figured everyone was crazy.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "I'm telling the truth you know."

That took Karlos by surprise. "Uh, what?"

She looked at him like he was stupid. She seemed to give that look a lot. "I'm not crazy that i'm Athena's daughter like you think. You're the son of a god, or you'd never have been able to get in the camp."

Karlos sighed, "You know, i'm not gunna even argue."

Annabeth sighed, and gave him a cup that looked like juice. "Have a bit."

Karlos drank the juice, but it taste like... was that brownies? His aunt Kait's brownies? That couldn't be right, this was juice, not a food made by his dead aunt.

"Nectar" Annabeth told him. "Drink of the gods. If you drink too much or eat to much ambrosia," she explained pointing to food on the table, "then you will literally burn up."

Karlos gulped. "good to know."

* * *

After 20 minutes of pointless talking, Karlos got up and walked to the Amphitheatre, escorted by Annabeth. She made Karlos sit down with her cabin under a grey banner with an owl. They all had grey eyes and looked like athletes, but had slightly darker or lighter hair. When Chiron walked to his podium, he stomped his foot on the stone and everyone's talking died down.

"Heroes, we have. new camper today!" He bellowed.

_Damn it. Did he have to?_

The last thing Karlos wanted to do was draw attention to himself. He hated it when there were people he didnt know. But Annabeth and her second-in-command Malcolm prodded him in the back, and he got up to stand beside Chiron.

The older man placed a hand in Karlos' shoulder. "This young man was brought to camp today, followed by many monsters!"

Karlos didnt remember the monsters. He wasn't paying much attention then, was he?

"We shall-"

He stopped, while the whole camp had a collective gasp in unison. The latino boy thought he did something wrong, then he noticed the light that bathed him. He looked up and gasped himself.

The entire camp kneeled, as dod Chiron.

Because there was a golden bow and arrow above his head.

"Hail, Karlos Avory, the Son of Apollo. God of Archery, Poetry, Music, and Medicine."

* * *

**Sooooo? Was it good? Did you expect it? Most likely. Whatever, i think it was dramatic! So i finished this around 11:00pm. My shoulder has that cold tired feeling. All for you guys! Hope you liked it! Sorry for not updating in 2 weeks I've been forgetting :( i'll maybe and hopefully update tomorrow too. **

**Bye!**

**Review!**

**Dont die?**

**Sure why not. **

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4: Hate settles

Chapter 4: Hate Settles

**HEY! I dont have wifi** **so i made this on my iPod in notes... during Math class. Oh i forgot to say last chapter i dont own PJO. Woops. Well, Enjoy it! If we survive (we totally are) i'll update Saturday. **

**Me: I DO NOT OWN PJO/HoO/Etc for characters and stuff. **

* * *

_"Hail Karlos Avory, Son of Apollo. God of Archery, Poetry, Music, and Medicine."_

Karlos wasn't very comfortable with all the attention he was getting. I mean, son of Apollo? They had to be kidding. He never felt godly in his life! Although something told him it was true.

He backed up a bit, and the light of the claiming dissolved. The other campers slowly stood up, while half of the Hermes cabin grumbled- more than half of them were unclaimed. Someone screamed out "Thats unfair! We've been here years unclaimed!"

That started a commotion

The centaur stomped his foot again. All the campers relequently shut up. Chiron patted his back and had a proud twinkle in his eye. "Everyone, you are dismissed to bed."

-/-

Karlos walked into the golden building that was the Apollo cabin. Inside was laced with gold trimmings on the white walls. There were golden beds with white sheets, and there were different bows and arrows with the campers names below. He even had one on the far side of the row. It was like a normal one, but it was etched with gold and the arrows were white and had a gold point and back.

"We got you your equipment for you."

Karlos spun towards the voice in the back of the room. A boy with blonde hair and light brown eyes stood there.

He smiled, "Hi. I'm Will Soltice. I'm the cabin leader."

Karlos looked at him and waved. "Hey. Karlos Avory. I'm guessing you know that now."

Will laughed and nodded. "Im almost 100% sure everyone knows that. Well. Welcome to Cabin 7."

Karlos nodded in thanks and walked to an empty bunk, threw down his bag (which he just noticed. Bad right?) on the floor, ad flopped onto his bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in seconds.

-/-

When he woke up again, all the other bed were filled. The boys and girls- he should get used to calling them brothers and sisters- that all had dark or light blond hair. He saw kids with brown hair.

He silently walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed his bow and arrow. The latino slung the quiver that held the arrows. He opened the door and ran towards the archery range.

To prove he wasn't the son of Apollo, he carelessly pulled an arrow from the quiver and slung it on the bow. He let it fly and it hit the bullseye.

Impossible, he thought. He couldn't do that last week in gym.

He pulled another arrow, ad let it fly. It flew so hard it hit the bullseye and split the previous in two.

He got angry. He started to hate his father. Why did he abandon him? Abandon all his brothers and sisters. He figured tons of people thought this, but still. He left his mother to a job that could barely hold them over. He left him to many chances to go to prison. Apollo was a god. He could do anything, like provide them with money and a nice house. Something settled in.

Resentment.

-/-

**HEY! Did you like it? What do you think he'll do? Just to say, this takes place a couple weeks before the Battle of the Labyrith. I totally spelt labyrith wrong. The auto-correct wont make it right it says no replacements. But i finished in the first half of French (i got 3B lunch). **

**So, QUESTION OF THE DAY! **

**What does Jason's sword/coin say? The letters on the coin. **

**If you liked my House of Hades page since 200 likes, you'll know!**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE?**

**I'LL GIVE YOU A METAPHORICAL COOKIE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5: May the Pit be With You

Chapter 5: May the Pit be With You

**HEY HEY HEEEY KIDS! If you said that like Barney, why? Anyway! How are you all? Good good. Ohhh sucks. OH SNAP! Did you say that like Raven? ENJOY!**

**Me: I do not own PJO**

-/-

A couple weeks later, Percy Jackson showed up. Apparently he was some big-shot around camp. Everyone- minus the Ares cabin- loved him. Annabeth mostly. Even Karlos knows they like each other, and he just met them both!

Besides that, he didnt try to talk to him, or hang out with him. Karlos did the exact opposite and stayed as far away as possible. Something was weird about the Son of Poseidon.

-/-

Days later, Chiron announces that there will be Capture the Flag today. All he knew was that he was on the same team as Percy and Annabeth.

He grabbed his bow and arrows, and got into position. He and a few of his cabin-mates were supposed to go along the side, and shoot arrows at the other team from the trees. He was getting ready to run. His first Capture the Flag game. His adrenaline rushed. He climbed a tree to the left of his position.

The horn blew. The game begun.

-/-

After around 20 minutes into the game of shooting, he heard yells. He glanced down from his tree and saw Percy running towards the creek with the flag in his hands. Big-shot 'round camp, of course he got the flag.

He races across the creek and the game was won. The team was cheering for Percy. Karlos sighed. He jumped out of his tree and staggered when he landed on the ground. Karlos walked over to Percy like everyone else, and clapped him on the back. Percy looked at him with a grateful smile; like he did more than shoot enemies with arrows.

-/-

Later that night, Karlos climbed into his bed. He still didnt really have friends at camp, except maybe his cabin-mate Will.

Karlos closed his eyes, and fell asleep. His dreams were corrupted by sharp screams, like a knife getting sharpened. Painful wails. He looked down, and he saw a pit. He looked around him and saw black dirt, and fire in the distance. A steep hill.

The pit laughed, the knife-like laugh.

"I see the darkness in your heart. The pain from your past. The suffering caused by your father."

Karlos couldn't speak. If he could, he would've yelled _get out of my head!_

The pit laughed once more-louder than before-and then everything went quiet. Nothing. He would be able to hear a pin drop on the ice-cold floor. He looked up and saw a pair of cold, golden eyes stare at him, burrowing deep into his soul. The voice pierced his ears once more.

"Come, _join me!_"

-/-

**There you go! Sorry for not updating! ive been forgetting. I wrote this on 2 separate days. Sorry again! I'll start on chapter 6 soon! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Authors Note D:

**HEEEEEEY! I know i havent posted in a while, and i really hate it when people do these. So i promise i'll have it up soon, its just my dad's making me study a lot for exams and EQAO (eww eqao) so i spend my free time playing Naruto games or having as much fun as possible until he remembers i had to study.**

**If i dont have it up by Sunday i'll work on it at school Monday and post it soon. School starts monday to i'll start typing it in Math on my iPod! Sorry but it'll probably be short. I ****_seriously_**** hate typing so much on it. **

**Please dont hate on me. I know i only have 2-3 followers for this story so just saying sorry to you guys/girls and stuff! Love you! Creepy... whatever xD see you soon! Not really seeing... ok i'll just close this. BYE!**


	7. Chapter 6: What to do?

Chapter 6: Weakness.

**HEEEEEY PEOPLE! I again wrote this at school. It sucks but i did promise it this week. **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN PJO... or there would probably be a lot more Thalico and/or Tratie. **

-/-

Karlos woke up with a start. Cold sweat beaded on his forehead. He remembered the pit of doom. It was right though. About everything.

To be honest, Karlos was letting on more than he could handle. He actually had _. A fear of weakness, fainting, pain. He got hit in the back of his head by a gang and got all beat up. He got home and fainted later that day from the energy it took to get home after, and was terrified. He woke up and freaked.

Anyway, he looked at the clock and saw it was time for breakfast. Everyone was gone. They left without him? What the hell?

Karlos got up and changed into a Camp Half-Blood shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of running shoes. The boy ran out of the cabin and sat at his table with the others.

"So the zombie awakes" one of his half-brothers- Eric- said. The rest laughed and Karlos blushed. He grabbed some food, game some to the gods (How could the survive off smelling food, Karlos didnt know), and chowed down. Afterwards he went to archery with his cabin.

The day went by pretty fast. More like a blur. At the end of the day before dinner, he was in his cabin when a voice scraped through him mind again. He winced, but realized no one else heard it, causing him to just lie down. The voice laughed.

_Do you really think you'll get strong, by just training like a petty camper? Come to me, and I will give you power! _

Karlos covered his ears. The rest of the cabin looked at him funny but said nothing else acknowledging him. After a couple minutes of silence, the voice raked through his ears again.

_Join me in service, and you will achieve greater power than you ever could here. _

Karlos thought for a moment.

_Apollo chose _you_ as his protégé? You cant even make the smart decision to join my cause. _

_What is your cause?_ Karlos thought to the voice.

_Well i will become a titan in form again. All the demigods that serve me will become new titans themselves! _

Become a Titan? Or stay mortal, Half-god? Obvious choice.

_What do i do?_

-/-

**BACK! So before you judge me, yes i ship Thalico and Tratie. Dont kill me! I just like the pairings. **

**SO! Im starting a QotD (question of the day! The question is...**

**What did Zoë turn into when she died? Easy question to start off. **

**REVIEW 3**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW 3**

**\ /**

** \/**


	8. Chapter 7: Letus Leave!

Chapter 7:

**Hey guys. I made this after i posted the last chapter and OMGS i realized i left a blank spot. It was supposed to be Asthenophobia. Yea. Sorry. Lol. **

**OH and im kinda bored so in adding my OC In. She'll be exactly as i usually make her. Changing her moves though, cuz those are Naruto moves. Other stuff too.**

**So on with the chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO**

-/-

Karlos heard about Percy and Annabeth's quest after the weird game. Quintes made it so they had to kill scorpions for golden wreaths, but lets forget that. Karlos shot the string holding the bag with the wreath to the scorpion in half, making it fly in the other direction right into Clarrise's hand. A total FML moment.

So hours later when they found Percy and Annabeth getting out of the Labyrinth, Chiron made a cabin-counsellor meeting. Lee Fletcher, the cabin counsellor for Cabin 7, left right after he told the rest of the cabin to get to bed. Karlos was awake the whole time because he just couldn't sleep. It was about an hour later when Lee got back, announcing Annabeth as the quest-leader, while Percy, Grover, Tyson the cyclops, and Brook Kane got to go.

Brook was a quiet girl that apparently knew Percy since about a year before he got to camp, and Annabeth since she was 10. She's 15 turning 16 now, a year older than them. Brook is a daughter of Aphrodite, but isnt like the rest at ALL. She'd rather wear black than pink, she is one of the best swordsmen in camp, and she isnt into wardrobe at all. When he first saw her he though she was a daughter of Hermes or Ares or something. Besides all that, she's nice.

So soon they'll be on their quest. Karlos wanted to go, even of he just got to camp. He already hated not being able to go around outside camp. The Labyrinth was dangerous but he could at least test himself out there.

-/-

The day for the quest. Huh. Seems like yesterday when they just got the quest. Was it yesterday?

Anyway, without the big-shots here camp must be boring, so why not enjoy himself? He dashed to his cabin and grabbed him bow, never-ending arrow quiver, some ambrosia and some nectar. The son of apollo saw a couple people walk in to forest, but thought, they'd be going to Manhattan first. He walked to the boarders and looked at the gateway. Then ditched camp when no one was looking, heading to the back of the van.

He jumped onto the vehicle with his feet on the back bumper and hands holding onto the side and the top of the camp van. Not his best idea, but he was out of camp quick.

The car pulled up to a red light and before the car drove away, he jumped off. When the light changed to green he ran to follow the van to a shop. He went and his behind some news stand so others couldn't see him. When he looked back he couldn't even find them. Karlos was freaking out. He wasn't even gone too long and he was lost. He glanced back at the car and saw Argus climb out and walk in the shop. The others weren't even in the car. Fail.

-/-

**BACK! Well how was it? 2 chapters in one day! RECORD! Lol. By the way, who here watches Naruto? Just curious. **

**REVIEW. **

**REVIEW. **

**RRREEVVVVIIEEEWW**


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting

**HEEEEY PEOPLE IN CANADA! And i guess everywhere else too. Just not as extreme :) But yea im this is chapter 8, as you can probably tell from the title... Yea its SAturday so i have time to type this :D So enjoy the chapter! Spoiler, im bad at making Gods talk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Rick: I DO HAHAHAHA**

**Me: =(**

* * *

Karlos was now just walking around Manhattan. Speaking that his ride back to camp went _back to camp, _he had no choice but to just walk around. Well unless he walked back, but he didnt know how long that would take.

After walking for who-knows-how-long, he walked into a McDonalds (or MacDonalds, whatever floats your boat) and ordered a six-piece chicken nugget combo with fries. Don't judge, they're good. So he sat down and some really tall guy sat next to him. What Karlos means is some 6'8 foot teenage dude with blonde hair and outdoorsy looks. Karlos looked at him and was about to polity ask him to move. Like saying _Hey dude get your ass out of the stall i've had a rough day._ But that wasnt the case.

"So i see you left the camp. I guess it was only a matter of time." The dude said.

"What?"

The guy laughed and threw an arm around Karlos' shoulder. "I'd figure my _son_ would have a happier greeting to his dad."

Karlos stared at him. This was his father? Apollo? The guy who abandoned his mom and him? Hate started to fill his head again. "Why dont you leave?"

Apollo shrugged. "Well if you really want me to, but first," ha waved his hand and a bag appeared beside Karlos. "take this bag. For you quest... thing."

Apollo smiled one more time then flashed out. Karlos glared at this bag, but picked up his food in the containers and put it inside the bag. Then slung it over his shoulder and left.

* * *

**Yea this chapter sucks. Well its an update! Ha. Well then Bye for now!**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**


	10. Chapter 9: Camp What?

Chapter 9: Camp what?

**HI! I know the last chapter was super short but it ended well. I'll really try to make this chapter go longer. There will be spoils for the Heroes of Olympus series if yall never read them. I'm gunna add in some of the (SPOILER) Romans. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about PJO/HoO. Rick does. But he doesnt own the gods =D got him!**

* * *

Karlos walked out of the McDonald's. He figured that if he went to Olympus and ask the gods to put him in the Labyrinth with the others, it would just be way easier.

He wondered around New York trying to find the Empire State Building. Yea its huge but there are other buildings in the way.

He found himself in Central Park. It isn't too far from the Empire State Building, right?

So he was looking around and sighed. How could he not see the 3 kids in armour walking around him?

"Uhh. Hi" Karlos said raising his hand in a wave. The kids stared at him, and drew their swords. What cant a guy say hi in the park to a bunch of heavily armed kids, without being at the end of a sword?

They stared at him. "Who're you?"

Karlos smiled. He could be anyone he wanted. He could choose a cool name like Mark or... Jerrid? Whatever.

Karlos opened his mouth, still smileing. "I am Karlos-" Dammit! He could've made his name Jerrid and he blew it!

The kids in armour lowered their swords. "Karlos... Aaaaaavory?" A kid asked, stretching the A in Avory.

The son of Apollo looked shocked. How did they know his name? He looked to see if he was wearing a name tag or something. Nope. Nothing. How the f- sorry. Young Audience. How the _hell_ did they know who he was?

The others smiled at his expression. Their smiles looked almost wolf-like. Like they lived on the streets. "That was quick." They took off their helmets.

The kid to the right had blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He looked like a blonde superman. He was he had a black tattoo on his left wrist; SPQR was written with 11 black score marks. He had an eagle above the SPQR letters.

The kid to his right had black/brown hair and crazy brown eyes. His skin was a pale-ish. He had red around his mouth like he had a lipstick misfortune. He had the same tattoo but with 5 lines instead of 11, and a stick with a pinecone.

The last person was a girl with black hair and fairly tanned skin. She had a bandage on her right arm, while the tattoo was on her left too. It had the same letters as the other two, with 6 score marks and a lyre.

The blonde boy looked at Karlos' eyes. "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, praetor of the twelfth legion." Karlos nodded his head in recognition. The praetor Waved his hand to the other boy, "this is Dakota, son of Bachucus-"

"Centurion of the Fifth Cohort!-" he shrieked, like he didnt want his title left out.

Jason waved his hand at the girl, "And this is Gwen, daughter of Apollo. Centurion of the Fifth Cohort." The girl waved. "Hi"

Jason looked back at Karlos. "Who is your godly parent? Im 100% sure you are a demigod, If you are who we think you are."

Karlos sighed. "I am Karlos Avory, son of Apollo. Uhhh..." He didn't know his camp title. Before he could say 'Leader of Everyone' he was interrupted.

"Your father, Lord Apollo, sent us to get you. Follow us. We have something to bring you to camp."

Karlos didnt want to go back to camp half-blood! He just left! He was about to complain when the girl-Gwen- spoke.

"Camp Jupiter'll be so shocked when we bring a demigod to camp! And without Lupa's help too! Hasn't been one without training in 100 years!"

Wait. _Camp... Jupiter?_

"Whats Camp Jupiter?" Karlos asked, completely confused.

The son of Jupiter grinned. "The only place safe for demigods kid." Yea. Kid. Karlos was probably older than him.

"I thought-"

"Camp Jupiter IS the only safe place!" Dakota yelled. "No where else in the world! Lord A told us a demigod from Olympus was here! Teleported us here man! He said he wouldn't need Lupa's training he said!"

Yea. That kid was high.

The three demigods walked up to him, smiling. Jason put a hand on his shoulder. "When we get to camp, i'll vouch for you. The fifth cohort is getting its rep back! No problem."

The other two grinned. "Yea! And we'll accept you right away!"

Karlos looked at the three and grinned. He didnt even know these kids and they talked about being friends, and accepting him. Way better than Camp Half-Blood. He smiles gratefully. He couldnt help but he happy.

"Alright. Let go." Karlos smirked.

Karlos, Jason, Gwen, and Dakota were standing in front of the Empire State Building door when a man walked outside of it. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He seemed in his late 20's. The other 3 bowed respectively so the son of Apollo thought he should too.

"Lord Apollo. We are ready to go back to camp." Jason said.

This was Apollo? The Apollo he saw not 2 hours ago looked like a 17 year old and playful. This dude seems... well... responsible.

The god smiled. "Good work Romans. I will send you to the outside of camp in a sec."

After the demigods said the Roman names for the gods, and were never at Camp Half-Blood, he figured they just learned it in Latin class or something. They are _actual_ roman demigods? Shit.

There was a golden flash, and the 4 demigods were no longer at the Empire State Building. Actually, they weren't even in New York. The other three relaxed. I guess New York was a big "no-no" area. They walked up to a maintenance door by a tunnel. Two other kids were there, seemed like they were guarding the door.

They looked at us and hefted their weapons. Then they took a look at Jason and put them down. "Hello Praetor Jason!" One called. Jason waved and the four walked through the door.

* * *

When they got across that big-ass bridge and into the actual camp, Karlos looked around in awe. It was so awesome he couldnt even explain.

A girl with black hair started walking their way. She was wearing purple robes. "Reyna" Jason whispered to Karlos. "Shes the other Praetor. She isn't very... Forgiving."

At least he warned him.

Reyna walked up to him and looked at him. The expression on her face told him she wasn't very amused. Maybe because he didn't looks very strong and looks like he ran from Texas.

Finally she spoke. "I see Lord Apollo sent us his _protégé_. Lets hope he chose correct. Follow me."

* * *

**HUH?! Huh?! Is it longer? I cant tell. #iPodproblems. But seriously. Did you guys like it? I think its about 700+ words :3. Ok ok ok i'll let you go now. Peace out! Next chapter will be out soon! **

**Q: Who was the first to die EVER in the Percy Jackson series. Like, no fake deaths. No trees. Just. Killed. **

**R&R please!**


	11. (Hopefully the last) Authors Note

HEY PEOPLE! Im sooooo sorry i havent updated, but my dad took away my computer/phone/ipod until i finished exams T_T And i cant start a new chapter because i have half of chapter 10 on my ipod Memo's and i dont wanna start over.

**Sorrrrryyyyy! I know you hoped this was a chapter! I hope chapter 10 will be up by this weekend (if my iPod isn't dead-dead. like it hasn't been charged since last weekend and last time i left it for a while like that i had to get a brand new iPod.) **

Oh, **POINT 1:** I'm gunna rename the story to, like, _Changing sides for War?_ or something like that because i totally strayed from the idea from the story.

**POINT 2:** I'm still gunna make a question/let you guys guess whats gunna happen next.

SOOOOOOOOO since this is technically a chapter the question is...

**WHAT DO YOU THINK Karlos WILL DO AT CAMP JUPITER?**

**~Brook Uchiha**


	12. Chapter 10: Cohort Selected

Chapter 10: Cohort Selected

**YOYOYO WAZZAP! Oh do you guys like my new username? I felt like changing it. I made my friend a nickname cuz she says shes the Daughter of Hades. So i called her "Mini Hades", "Dr. Ricky" and "Princess of Hell". Clever right? But yea. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I'm 35-40 year old man with grey hair, so no I'm not Rick Riordan. Sadly. Im super awesome though :D**

When the girl said "follow me" it sounded like he was about to get executed. Her voice was cold, like he'd done something wrong. He felt like he knew her AGES ago. But that wasn't the point right now. He was being lead to the Principa, or something. It was a quick glance before he was inside.

The inside of the building was very clean for a place to kill people. At least thats what he thought it was for. Jason and Reyna sat in two chairs, that looked all high and mighty. He stayed standing. Two dogs were walking-or pacing- the room. One was gold and one was silver.

Karlos was about to say something when Reyna sighed.

"It's not everyday we find a demigod, already claimed and trained. You should feel proud."

Karlos didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he was allowed to. Reyna looked like she made it clear she didn't want him to talk. So, like the 15 year old he is, he raised his hand. Like a 5 year old. Yea, he was waving it around in the air.

Reyna sighed. Jason stiffled a laugh. "Yes?" He asked, still trying to contain his laughter.

"Whats so special about me? Why didn't i have to be trained?"

"We don't know." Reyna hissed. The dogs growled at him.

"But Lord Apollo said you were special. We don't know how yet."

"Maybe you have his blessing." Jason suggested.

Karlos scoffed. He didn't mean to, but after all he went through he was pretty sure he didn't have his daddy's blessing.

"Jason," Reyna started, "Take Karlos to Octavian. He'll know if we can accept him into the Legion."

Jason took Karlos to a stone building with red lightning flashing around it. It didn't look very peaceful. Jason dragged the latino boy in through the door of the temple, to face a scarecrow-looking kid with his arms raised.

The boy (who must've been Octavian) had short blonde stringy hair and a pale scrawny face and body. His toga (or bedsheets) hug loosely on him. In one hand was a knife an the other held a teddy bear carcass.

Jason coughed.

Octavian spun around and made a cruel mocking smile. "Well if it isn't the Praetor and the famous demigod. Yes i've heard of you Karlos Avory. I read the memos too."

That last part was added because of Karlos' confused face. Now that Octavian turned around, he saw his tattoo also had a lyre with five lines on it. Lyre was the symbol of Apollo, so so far Karlos isn't liking the fact that he is related to a total nut job.

"Yes the memo said you were trained without Lupa? Psh, and father thinks you can fight without training. If i had it MY way-"

"Thats enough Octavian." Jason sneered.

Octavian nodded reluctantly. Jason coughed. "We are here to see if your dear half-brother may join the legion."

Octavian sighed and turned around grabbing a stuffed duck in the process. He did a little chant and slashed open the ducks stomach, and poured out the stuffing. Karlos was pretty sure that was a Build-A-Bear.

The scrawny boy turned around with a devilish smile. "Good news! Karlos may join the Legion!"

Jason nodded and pulled Karlos out of the building without saying another word.

When they were out of earshot of the doors, Jason scoffed. "That guy really gets on my nerves."

Karlos nodded, "Whats his deal? Does he always murder stuffed ducks?"

Jason laughed. "Not ways ducks, but to read auguries he must read the stuffing of a stuffed animal."

Karlos laughed. "Why a stuffed animal?"

The son of Jupiter thought for a moment. "I don't really know."

**:::LATER THAT DAY:::**

By the time Jason finished taking Karlos out on the camp tour, it was dinner time. The Praetor walked Karlos down to the pavilion. When they got there, Jason took Apollo's Protege to the front, where Reyna raised her hand for the attention of the camp.

"Today we welcome Karlos Avory, Son of Apollo, to Camp Jupiter. Can he join our legion?" She looked pointedly at the Augur Octavian.

"I have read the eternals!" He yelled. He made it sound like he killed a lion with his bare hands. "Karlos may join the legion!"

"Since we know he has no letters," Reyna spoke with a scowl on her face, "who will vouch for him, to make him apart of their cohort?"

At first, no one raised their hand. Karlos felt panicked. What if no one accepted him? What would he do?

People gasped. He turned his head to Jason where he held his hand up high.

"I will vouch for Karlos, to become a part of the fifth cohort."

**We all knew that was coming! Lol. I also made this on 2 completely separate days. Its 11:40pm when i finished typing this and my shoulder HURTS. Dont lean on ur shoulder in your bed at night typing. Hurts like a female-dog. **

**In all seriousness, I'm an idiot. I realized what i spelt at "relequent" i meant "reluctant". I always said relequent for years. Ugg. **

**Oh and i hope this was long enough for y'all. Feel my shoulder pain. **

**WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NOW? Tune in next time to find out! Review!**

**~Brook Uchiha**


	13. Chapter 11: Dream Dream Go Away

**Chapter 11: Dream Dream Go Away. **

**HI THERE PEOPLE OF THE SITE. I just finished exams a couple weeks ago. Wait was that LAST week? I dont know anymore. Whatever. Im starting the chapter! Im starting this at 11:16pm. Like really? I love you guys so mich i'll do this at 11? In the dark? Leaning on my arm again? I love too much. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO/HoO**

* * *

Did Jason just vouch for Karlos? He kept his word? Wow. That was honestly unexpected. Karlos expected that he lied to get Karlos to camp. Guess not.

Everyone was looking at the two in shock. Even Reyna was just staring at Jason like he just said he was going to kill her family. Jason was just looking brightly at the latino. Reyna shook her head and coughed to get everyones attention again.

"Alright then. Ave, Karlos Avory., son of Apollo. Apart of the Fifth Cohort. "

"Ave! Ave! Ave!" everyone shouted.

* * *

Later that night, Karlos was moved into the barracks for his cohort. Even if it was his first day-not even a fu day-he was happy. The praetor just vouched for him ti be apart of his family. He smiled before he fell into slumber.

In his dream, he was in the old Apollo cabin at Camp Half-Blood. The campers were running around, in and out of the doors. They seemed to shout 'where is he? Where'd he go?' He saw a camper, Will, run outside to the Big House and pull the door open. He slammed the door after running inside and found Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle... as usual. "CHIRON!" Will screamed.

The centaur jumped and turned to Will with confusion in his eyes. "Whats wrong, my boy?"

"Karlos is gone!"

The two immortals (Yes even Mr. D) looked flabbergasted. "What in ever do you mean Bill?" Mr. D asked.

Will, not bothering to correct the idiot, explained. "Well we had roll tonight and Karlos wasn't there. We checked the archery range and the beach and forest and everywhere! He's gone! Apollo's protege is gone!"

"My boy, are you sure?"

The son of Apollo nodded, "He was here this morning, but no one saw him after Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and Brook went into the Labyrinth."

Mr. D sneered. "He probably just left. Good riddance. One less brat to take care of."

Chiron sighed. "We must alert Apollo. He will know what to do."

* * *

The dream faded and another appeared in its place. It was, of course, that creepy ass pit.

"Hey Kro-Bro. Right on schedule." Karlos said.

Kronos sneered "Oh shut up you insolent boy! You have no right to say that. I could blast you off the earth into Tartarus!"

"Yet you don't."

Silence.

"Look, Kro-Bro. I have a real family now. Im a new Roman. Leave me alone."

Kronos laughed. "No matter what petty camp you go to, you will always remain Greek. Join me, you annoying twerp."

Karlos laughed. "You dont own me anymore Kronos. I am my own person. Next time, choose another person to toy with."

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT? What do you think will happen next? Oh wow its 11:45. Took a while to wrote huh? Well, love you all! If you review i will give you all a cookie!**

**~Brook Uchiha**


	14. OMFGS AN D:

**OMGS i really hate myself cuz of report cards i cant really update and only on weekends. BUT i already started the next chapter :( OK soooo i'll try to end it soon but for now i'll email myself the chapter and then work on it this weekend. Damn D: Soooooo i'll ask you guys a question? Should i either:**

**1) Let someone adopt it,**

**2) Continue it with less updates,**

**3) Discontinue it?**

**I probably wont let someone adopt it because i dont want anyone to "taint" the story. i'd need a sample of your works... that sounded like an old person T^T nevermind that. I SUPER PROMISE this is the last A/N unless i give it away/discontinue it. See ya'll later! **

* * *

**OH and i if you adopt the story and not say i started it i will report your story ;)**


	15. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Dream Dream Go Away. **

**HI THERE PEOPLE OF THE SITE. I just finished exams a couple weeks ago. Wait was that LAST week? I dont know anymore. Whatever. Im starting the chapter! Im starting this at 11:16pm. Like really? I love you guys so mich i'll do this at 11? In the dark? Leaning on my arm again? I love too much. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO/HoO**

* * *

Did Jason just vouch for Karlos? He kept his word? Wow. That was honestly unexpected. Karlos expected that he lied to get Karlos to camp. Guess not.

Everyone was looking at the two in shock. Even Reyna was just staring at Jason like he just said he was going to kill her family. Jason was just looking brightly at the latino. Reyna shook her head and coughed to get everyones attention again.

"Alright then. Ave, Karlos Avory., son of Apollo. Apart of the Fifth Cohort. "

"Ave! Ave! Ave!" everyone shouted.

* * *

Later that night, Karlos was moved into the barracks for his cohort. Even if it was his first day-not even a fu day-he was happy. The praetor just vouched for him ti be apart of his family. He smiled before he fell into slumber.

In his dream, he was in the old Apollo cabin at Camp Half-Blood. The campers were running around, in and out of the doors. They seemed to shout 'where is he? Where'd he go?' He saw a camper, Will, run outside to the Big House and pull the door open. He slammed the door after running inside and found Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle... as usual. "CHIRON!" Will screamed.

The centaur jumped and turned to Will with confusion in his eyes. "Whats wrong, my boy?"

"Karlos is gone!"

The two immortals (Yes even Mr. D) looked flabbergasted. "What in ever do you mean Bill?" Mr. D asked.

Will, not bothering to correct the idiot, explained. "Well we had roll tonight and Karlos wasn't there. We checked the archery range and the beach and forest and everywhere! He's gone! Apollo's protege is gone!"

"My boy, are you sure?"

The son of Apollo nodded, "He was here this morning, but no one saw him after Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and Brook went into the Labyrinth."

Mr. D sneered. "He probably just left. Good riddance. One less brat to take care of."

Chiron sighed. "We must alert Apollo. He will know what to do."

* * *

The dream faded and another appeared in its place. It was, of course, that creepy ass pit.

"Hey Kro-Bro. Right on schedule." Karlos said.

Kronos sneered "Oh shut up you insolent boy! You have no right to say that. I could blast you off the earth into Tartarus!"

"Yet you don't."

Silence.

"Look, Kro-Bro. I have a real family now. Im a new Roman. Leave me alone."

Kronos laughed. "No matter what petty camp you go to, you will always remain Greek. Join me, you annoying twerp."

Karlos laughed. "You dont own me anymore Kronos. I am my own person. Next time, choose another person to toy with."

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT? What do you think will happen next? Oh wow its 11:45. Took a while to wrote huh? Well, love you all! If you review i will give you all a cookie!**

**~Brook Uchiha**


	16. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13: Look Who's Here. **

**YO! I'm sooo late but I'm in science so i really don't give a shit x.x im just a lazy person. So yeah. Chapter. 13. Pumpernickel. WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT IS because some of my friends are like "thats real?" **

**Oh i think i might add more swearing because this is supposed to be real and people swear every damn minute. **

**I do not own PJO/HoO. **

**PS i honestly don't remember how chapter 12 ended so I'm gunna start a new thing if it isn't the same. **

.-.-.-.-.

A quest. He got there literally yesterday, and theres a quest for him. Like, come ON man. Him and two kids he just met named Kayla and Roy have to accompany him into the Labyrinth. The damn Labyrinth! Like, what the HELL? They had to travel through it to get to the labyrinth creator to give them some weird coin. It was supposed to be gold with an imprint of Jupiter on one side and the major gods symbols on the other. It was about 3 or 4 times bigger than an average Loonie (canadian things).

So his team of the son of Apollo, son of Vulcan (Roy, who was actually handsome seeing all the other children of Vulcan) and the daughter of Mars (Kayla). Terminus gave them directions to the nearest entrance to the Labyrinth, which was an old abandon mining field. It was abandon for at least 17 years so thats a lead. Right?

They discovered the symbol on one of the far walls that had a bunch of mining carts piled there. Kayla pressed her finger on it and it glower a faint blue, and the stone walls split open reviling stairs. Descending, Karlos made sure the door closed and they ran down the stairs. Roy took out a lighter, which was a magic gift from his father that enhanced the flames making them propel themselves to his target. Kayla had am Imperial Gold sword hanging around her waist. The latino boy figured they would just be walking around for hours.

.-.-.-.-.

Karlos looked at his watch. It still ran on mortal time compared to the Labyrinth, which sped time up. It has already been a couple days and not a single monster. Maybe they were off eating the other 5 greek demigods in the maze from Camp Half-Blood. What were their names again... Oh yeah. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and Brook. He almost forgot their names for a second. He kinda missed the greek camp. It was pretty fun and they didn't push as hard in training as they did at Camp Jupiter. Although he has only been there a little bit, he DID kind of like it there. But this was his home now. No turning back now.

Suddenly he crashed into Roy, who only glanced back at him before looking at Kayla. "Whats wrong?"

Kayla drew her sword. "I feel like... Someone's coming."

Less than a second later, he heard faint footsteps coming from ahead, getting closer and closer. Roy pulled out his lighter and Karlos his bow and arrow. All three aimed down the corridor. The figured were now totally visible and Karlos' mouth dropped in shock.

The other people stopped dead in their tracks, while Karlos started to move behind Kayla and Roy to hide himself. The others pulled out their weapons Celestial Bronze weapons so the 3 knew they were demigods.

The girl first in the line up of 5 scanned the romans, but paused at Karlos.

"KARLOS?" The blonde girl im the front screamed, letting it echo through the narrow halls of the labyrinth.

"...h-hey Annabeth." he stammered.

The look on her face was priceless, but he probably shouldn't laugh. Percy looked at him with shock. "What're you doing here Karlos?"

"Yeah and who are they?" Brook asked.

The son of Apollo rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what to really say. "I am Kayla, daughter of Mars."

Roy nodded, "and i'm Roy, son of Vulcan."

"Uhh," Grover started. "Aren't those the roman names for the gods?"

The two confused romans looked at each other and shared a look like they were idiots.

"Well yeah." Roy scoffed "we ARE Roman, you know."

.-.-.-.-.

**Hola! Its like 2:50am. Im sleepy. I did half this in science, a quarter at 12, and the ending now. Oh and YES I SO USED ROY FROM FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! I just had to xD Don't hate on me i couldn't think of a character when i was typing this. **

**So goodnight! Review your hearts out that i actually updated! Love you too. Night! Morning? Whatever. Byeeeeee!**


	17. Chapter 13: Discussions

**Chapter 13: Discussions**

**Yo! Hah no one says that anymore so its funny. I left the last chapter on a semi-cliffy. Like not a big cliffhanger but its still like "what the foshizzle." So yeah. Enjoy. **

**I dont own PJO/HoO, i only own the OC's and the idea for how it turned out. I don't own the idea for Roy, speaking the name and flame part is from Fullmetal Alchemist (the lighter idea from FMA Brotherhood ep. 19)**

**Long-ass disclaimer. **

:::

Kayla hit Roy over the head. "Idiot!"

He winced and rubbed the back of his head. "OW! What was that for?! They're obviously demigods too!"

Kayla glared, "They were never at camp! How do we know who they really are? They could just be mortals with weapons sent by Saturn!"

Karlos was about to laugh. These guys are FAR from being on Kronus's side. But hey he could probably still make it like he never knew them right? Like, he only know their names... Never mind.

The greeks looked flabbergasted, but Brook was the first to come out of the shock. "Hold on. So you're telling us that you ran off to hang out with a bunch of Romans?"

Annabeth scoffed. "They cant really be roman, Brook! They probably learned about the gods in they're roman perspectives."

"Wrong." Roy started.

Kayla rolled her eyes and glared at the other group. "We ARE romans. Roman demigods are the only demigods alive! What are you, stupid?"

The greeks glared at her. Especially Annabeth seeing she's the daughter of the wisdom goddess. "We aren't stupid! Roman demigods aren't even alive anymore! At least thats what Chiron said." Percy said.

Roy looked at him with a confused look. "Dude, we are roman. Get it through your head that-"

"Roy shut up for a sec, kay?" Kayla then looked at Grover. "What's a faun doing here? They don't do ANYTHING. Much less go on quests."

"Hey!"

"Ok guys!" Karlos yelled. Everyone looked at him. "There is a camp full of GREEK demigods in New York, and a camp full of ROMAN demigods in California!"

Everyone stared at him, then each other. "You-You guys! Octavian was right?!"

Roy scoffed. "Well duh. I know Mars isn't the brightest god but i figured his kids would-"

"Shut UP Roy!"

"Ok guys calm down!" Brook yelled at them. "If you yell ANY louder monsters from all over the Labyrinth will find us!"

Everyone sighed. They all just wanted to just get away from each other and forget each other, but the Greeks also found out Karlos was missing from camp and they had to get them back. The Romans on the other hand didn't know he was even greek until they realized thats why Apollo sent them to New York to find the demigod.

The 8 demigods just stared at each other in silence. Well until they heard a growl from the tunnel. Eyes widened, they looked at where the greeks came from and heard something coming down the corridor. Something BIG.

"Shit!"

The 8 demigods ran.

:::

**Sorry its so short. Sorry i havent dont anything really for i while. I got my ipod for the day and i was GROUNDED. Boo :( so i posted this about 5-10 days after i made the beginning.**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK THE MONSTER IS? No really i don't know. I haven't thought of it :)**

**Bye! Review!**


End file.
